There Goes My Life
by Skippy the Intolerant Lesbian
Summary: The Babylon Rouges split apart earlier than ever expected. Storm and Wave stay in touch simply because they no longer wish to speak to Jet. However, something happens that causes the green bird to come back to the one that he had neglected over the year.


Summary: The Babylon Rouges split apart earlier than ever expected. Storm and Wave stay in touch simply because they no longer wish to speak to Jet. However, something happens that causes the green bird to come back to the one that he had neglected over the years.

Skippy's Words: I've been wanting to write with these two forever except I never got around to it. Well I got around to it and for some odd reason it was difficult for me. I think it's just cuz there wasn't much for fanfiction and the games they have focus more on Jet an his need to win and Wave's annoying habits of being a bitch. I'm sorry if I failed at gettin these two-as much as Storm-in character. I tried.

Disclaimer: Kenny Chesney owns the song-I do not nor will I even attempt to say that I do. I also will announce the fact that the Sonic Team owns Sonic the Hedgehog and all it's characters and all that good stuff. I own nothing except plot. It's all about plot.

There Goes My Life

Today wasn't going any better than it was last week. Not for Jet the Hawk. Here he was-age seventeen-sitting in a bar drinking some rank liquid he didn't even know the name of. He had no where to go. The avian creature didn't even live in a place, usually crashing at someone's house for scavenging for places that had been abandoned or private property, or as of late-jail. Downing another glass, blue eyes fog up with both irritation and self pity. Earlier today he had been released from jail. On his previous day of freedom he had gotten a tad high(as he put it)before running off to some bar with a small group of unnamed friends. What was suppose to be fun had turned to hell had turned into a bar fight and damaged property. Damaged property that Jet found that he had to pay off, which was wonderful when one has no where to live or even somewhere to work. And absolutely no money.

Grumbling, the young hawk runs his gloved fingers through his dirty feathers, the mohawk styled feathers bouncing back to their place as the hand returns to the bar counter. Today wasn't going any better. He couldn't help but wonder how long it was before the bartender realized that he had no intention on even paying for the drinks. Mentally shrugging it off, Jet decided to just wait until the time comes, not at all caring if he ends up in jail again.

Within the hour and only a few drinks in, the ring around Jet's glove had lit up. It took the green avian a moment to realize that it was the communication device that Wave had made a couple years back for when they were racing or apart, back when the Babylon Rouges were still together. After a few more seconds, Jet lazily presses the button sensor, halfway surprised in the fact that it still worked or even one of his old teammates were even trying to contact him after the things he had both said and done. "What do you want Storm?" Jet dismisses the need to ask for the name seeing as how the cuff of the glove lit up with who ever called. Wave's being purple and Storm's being gray, and on their's, Jet was green.

"Hey Boss," Storm's low voice cuts into the bar, causing unneeded attention to the green bird. "Er…" The large bird stammers for a moment, realizing that he hadn't spoken to his 'boss' in over seven month, before the Babylon Rouges had broken up. "Sorry Jet, habit." He explains, voice still stammering away and frantic in his attempt to say what he wanted to say without too much difficulty.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The impatient creature rushes, not wanting to deal with Storm in any way for longer than he needed to, and this was already pushing it. "What the hell do you want? I thought I made it clear I wanted nothing more to do with you _or _Wave." After a few more irritated looks from around the bar, the green bird lifted himself off the bar stool, making his way outside, the bartender not bothering for the cash seeing as how this seemed like it was going to be a short call.

"Well, actually, this is about Wave." The silver albatross explains, not at all frightened by his previous boss's tone of voice. He was use to that after so many years.

"What about her?" Jet retorts, slamming the door behind him only to lean on the stone wall. "I told the both of you to leave me the fuck alone. Between your constant bumbling around and her putting me down or hittin' me up for cash I'm sick of the Babylon Rouges and the extreme gear that goes with them." Jet buries his head in his open hand, shaking in annoyance. If he were smart, he would have just gotten new gloves since he didn't want to bother with removing the cuffs around these ones.. He had just forgotten.

"You told us this but it has nothing to do with why I am callin' or about the Babylon Rouges." The larger bird explains through the communicator, knowing Jet is losing his temper rather quickly. By the way he was talking, he had suspected the green feathered youth was drinking a bit.

A growl escapes Jet's throat. "Then what the hell do you want?"

Storm decided to just get it over with before he was disconnected. "Jet, it was no secret that there was somethin' goin' on between you and Wave, even years ago."

"We never had anythin'. Just fuckin' around like teenagers do." Jet explains, ignoring the slight ping from within in the fact that he was telling an old friend lies. True, they were sleeping together, he had also found out he had feelings for her only he never really did anything with them in the fact that he never was good with those kinds of things. It was also his inability to be faithful or even settle for one girl that drove Wave insane though at the time Jet just pegged it as jealousy. However he didn't want to think of it at the moment. "If you want her, have her. I sure as hell don't want her anymore." The green hawk grumbles, fighting off the picture of Storm and the purple swallow together.

"I don't want her like that" was said through a sigh, the older creature now irritated with the way his so called friend at some point could say such a thing about Wave.

"Then what do you _want_? Storm, why the fuck are you callin' me?"

"Jet, she's pregnant."

The news almost when unheard. "Huh?"

There is another sigh, this one of irritation and annoyance which is a lot coming from Storm. "Wave is pregnant with your kid."

The one outside the bar stood in silence as the world around him seemed to slow to a stop. Jet's thoughts seemed to have stopped as well as he tries to comprehend the idea of Wave pregnant with his kid. _His kid_. He had left the Rouges months ago, about six give or take. Blue eyes darted across the street, back and forth as Jet's brain kicked in with the meaning. Storm's voice was just enough to snap him out of his thoughts.

"She's scared."

"Scared?" was ghosted back, nearly too quiet for the receiver to pick up. It was hard to picture Wave the Swallow scared. In fact, she was the bravest person Jet knew and now she was scared. Because of something he had done to her months ago. Seven months of carrying a child by herself…

"She was attending college when she found out. Her mother was there…" The deep voice on the other end trailed off for a moment and the freaking out hawk new why. The woman that raised Wave was nothing more than an alcoholic, and there was no man in the picture. Wave's mother had a habit of being rash and unforgiving, which is why his daughter had ran away when she was sixteen, which is how she meet Jet in the first place, on the streets. The girl figured since she graduated high school and was attending college her mother would allow her back in the house. She had though Jet assumes there were arguments and fights. "Her mother kicked her out of the house." Storm continued, knowing that Jet heard him. "She dropped out of college and is struggling as a mechanic. Boss, err, Jet, she needs help."

Hearing his name, Jet falls to the ground, back sliding against the stone until he reached the concrete, the cold surface hitting his flesh as his feathers part way from the friction. "She always talked big about going to collage…" A blank expression stains the bird's handsome face as he sorts out his feelings. He knew she could do big things with her life, and now the girl can't because of him.

"What was that?"

"Why didn't she tell me?" Almost immediately the once proud creature could feel his soul shattering. His pride was his well known trait, and right now, it was breaking with the fact that he ruined the life of the one person who cared for him so much, the once person he loved as well. He had even held his pride in jail, with his drunken friends, nothing put a knick in his pride. Now because of one woman, it was shattering quickly.

"You made it obvious you wanted nothing more to do with us. With her." Is explained with the cold hard truth.

An awkward cackle escapes Jet. "Of course I did…of course I did…" he mutters in disbelief. With some passing time, the green creature realizes that he cannot let Wave go this alone. It was clear from this conversation that she was keeping the baby, and that if Storm was calling him, she had spoken to him, possibly about her fears about the baby. It is about now that Jet's true pride kicks in, and for the first time, it was for the _right _reason. "Where does she live?"

_All he could think about was I'm too young for this_

_Got my whole life ahead_

_Hell I'm just a kid myself_

_How'm I gonna raise one_

After three days of walking, the avian finds himself in the city that Storm had told him to go. Having no money or board, the creature managed to hitchhike a short distance and steal a few miles on a couple of buses. No money, no possessions or anything of that sort, the green feathered hawk makes his way to his destination, happy in the fact that he was finally getting pretty damn close. Storm agreed not to tell the swallow, pretty sure that she would get angry. Storm had went behind her back to tell Jet the truth and to see if he would owe up to his actions. It was to no surprise that he did, which was what the albatross was relying on. Now it was all up to Jet to figure out those feelings along the way and what he intends to do with them.

While on his way, Jet had found himself in flashbacks of where things had gone sour. It was all his fault, and he damn well knew it.

The Babylon Rouges had always had their problems, rather it was money, lack of material or problems with the police, damn near anything could cause fights between Jet and Wave, Storm having to sit things out seeing as how he would normally chose Jet's side out of loyally. It seemed that everyone was against Wave and the way she did things. The girl was smart, yes. She was brimming with self confidence in her abilities and as such, explained things that only she seemed to be able to understand. Time and time again, her boss had told her enough with the boring stuff and to tell him the facts-simple as that. Many times, this hurt the swallow, slowly gnawing away at not only her confidence but her feelings as well.

This went unnoticed to Jet and Storm.

It also didn't help that her persistence with keeping up responsibilities got on everyone's nerves. Jet just wanted to take the easy route to becoming rich. That was all he wanted. All the riches he could possibly possess with minimal work-which is why he set up the Babylon Rouges in the first place. Storm was his powerhouse while Wave did all the physical work-building the best things she could with her talents that were second to none. He was only twelve when he made that decission, recruiting Storm and Wave, who were a few years older than him though he had more street smarts. Though they had often disagreed with things in the beginning, the trio of birds became friends though it seemed to take forever.

Storm and Jet also had an tendency to tease the girl about the extreme gear she creates, often blaming a lose on her work instead of their own skills or incompetence. This fact hurt Wave more than anything seeing as how not only was it her passion but her life. And they were doing nothing but putting it down along with her skills and talent. However, she dismissed everything with only having a few break downs by shouting how she feels as well as her thoughts and opinions on her teammates.

Somewhere along the line Jet began sleeping with Wave, only no actual relationship formed. This was clear to the violet feathered girl when Jet was still sleeping around with other girls though he never brought them to their home, thank Chaos for small miracles.

Even through all the arguing the two still managed to find time to get together, that fact not going unnoticed to Storm.

When the police had found them, they had many problems. Over the years, they had stolen many things ranging in prices and values, broken many traffic laws and failed to pay off past fines. Things went downhill awfully fast for the avian thieves, starting with their home. Their base was removed from their hands as was their gear though they had stolen those back. On the run, left with nothing but little cash and their boards, the three fled their home in hopes of getting a fresh start, only to keep up their old routine.

At least, that's what Jet hoped. Storm was all for it, not wanting to live on his own and with out the fun of being around his friends. Wave on the other hand had thought this was a chance to grow up, blessed with the chance at a new life without police on their tails. That had been their last argument-the lilac swallow storming off only to return to their new base. Without Jet, who had left his extreme gear behind because he had a new plan that didn't involve the gear, didn't involve his passion. She hadn't seen him since.

Jet didn't go very far, stuck in his thoughts with what to do. He wanted to be rich but reality slowly hit him. Wave was right, as always. Only, his pride wouldn't let him accept this seeing as how angry he was. His failure was all his fault. The way his life was had been all because of his decisions he had made throughout his life. So he turned to the bottle of alcohol, quickly finding himself in the old company of drugs to snap him out of reality.

Who would have thought that him knocking up the only girl he had ever been with would snap him back into reality enough to make him open his eyes to see the wrong he had done. Not only that, but swallow his pride enough to admit it.

Finally, the seventeen year old avian embraced the fact that it was time that he grew up.

_All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke_

_So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast_

_Oh well, those plans are long gone_

Now taking the longest route possible, the youth walked up the few flights of stairs, hands in his jacket pockets as he slowly made his way up the stairs. Jet had gotten into the building by sneaking in after someone else had gotten in, simple really. He almost couldn't believe he was doing this. He couldn't believe that he had hitchhiked his way to a different city completely different from where he had grown up. The neighborhood was nice but not the best, a decent place to raise a kid at least.

Making his way to the right floor, Jet walks down the hall, looking for the apartment number that Storm had told him. He knew this wouldn't be easy and he knew Wave wouldn't be too reasonable after what he had said and after what had happened to her. Stopping at the door, Jet stands there for a bit, having to prep himself up. At the moment, he was a deadbeat asshole that no one wanted around. Once he knocks on that door, he will not only be invading Wave's life but still be a deadbeat asshole, just with a kid.

With a quick motion, a gloved hand knocks on the door a few times, eventually finding Jet's side. He waited patiently, nervously. He knew this couldn't end well.

The faint clicking of a lock being slid gets his attention, then the turning of the door knob. He was thankful she was home because if she wasn't, he probably wouldn't've came back. The door opened and though Jet was told that she was pregnant, he was still surprised. Wave's petite frame was still the same only her belly was swollen, round and…well…round. She wore blue jeans with white flames on the bottom of each leg, a black shirt covered with a large sweater, unzipped so her belly was comfortable. Blue eyes widen in shock and surprise, and all Jet could do was offer an awkward smile and a small wave.

Shock melts away to anger then the door slams shut.

"Saw that comin." Jet mutters, sulking a bit.

"Damn straight." Was his response, and the green feathered teen couldn't help but smile at this.

"Wave-"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I hear-"

"How the hell did you find out where I live?"

"Well-"

"How the hell did you even get in here in the first place?"

"I just-"

"Storm told you didn't he?"

"Ye-"

"Jet, get lost."

Within a second the gloved hand was in green feathers, grasping them in utter frustration as he was, once again, unable to get in a damn word. He mentally counted to three and sighed heavily. He tried this all over again. "Hello Wave."

He got nothing however he knew that she was still by the door.

"Look…I…uh…damn this is awkward…Storm told me…about you and…I…we need to talk Wave." Jet tried his best, speaking through the door while managing to keep his temper. Wave was the only one who could manage to get under his skin and still he cannot be entirely mad at her, even when she purposely made things difficult. "I can talk through the door all day if I have to." He tried. He still got nothing and so he sighed heavily, that pulsing in his eye lid beginning to drive him up the wall. "Could you at least let me in so we can talk things through like civilized people?"

He waited a bit while Wave thought it over, almost expecting an answer right away. Taking a step back, Jet made his move when the door creaked open. Dark blue eyes peer over to see his friend.

The two stood there for a while, mulling things over. Then the door opened, allowing Jet into the apartment. Without a word, the male avian stepped into the apartment, not at all to find it messy, it was just who Wave was, too busy with other things to keep her surroundings tidy or organized.

"Fine. You can stay for a little bit but only so you stop disturbing my neighbors." She explains, shutting and locking the door behind her, making her way into the living room. The male follows, trying to keep his eyes off of her belly. "What do you want exactly?"

"I…just wanted to see you." Jet answers slowly, really unsure of how to really answer her question correctly. "I heard you dropped out of college…what are you doing now?" is asked with sincerity, sitting on a wooden stool while Wave lowers herself onto the couch.

The swallow had to admit that the question was a bit out of character for her ill tempered, foul mouthed ex-boss but she really didn't want to talk about her condition. "Well…I'm working as a mechanic for now and I have a few friends who are willing to help me when the baby comes so I can figure out what to do for money and babysitters." She explains, still having to figure things out on her own. "Maybe when the kid's old enough I can go back to college and get a better job."

The fallen leader of the Babylon Rouges listens, deciding what to do with his life now. If he were to help Wave, he would give it his all, so that she could go to college and get the life that she deserves. The life that he nearly took away from her without even knowing. "And right now? I mean…being a common mechanic can't pay well…"

"It doesn't but there's nothing I can do about that. I still have money from my time in the Rouges so I have a little time to figure things out." Wave admits, a little more than uncomfortable with talking to Jet about this but she really was curious as to why he was here. She wasn't sure how much Storm had told this man.

Then the awkward silence seeps into the air between them. One worried about what is to happen to her while the other tries to man up to his actions without getting screamed at by the hormonal one he had found himself in love with.

"I don't have much Wave…I kind of lost everything…but…I can help." Jet offers in a more timid voice than he had wanted. He watches as crystal blue eyes widen a bit, mouth even gaping open in shock. "I don't have a job and I have no money anymore…I don't even have a home at the moment. I actually have nothing to offer you except help."

The girl is confused, realizing that he must already know the kid was his. "You…what are you saying Jet?"

"I can help you with the kid Wave. It's my kid, I know that, and you deserve more than what I had ever done in the past. Like you said, our old lives are through and we have to start new. Well…I'd like to start new with you…if you'll let me." Jet says slowly, managing to stumble over his own words as he tries to speak from the heart and not let his mouth run amok like he usually does.

The fear was clear in Wave's eyes but her face remained stern. "How can I be so sure you will try?"

A dirty gloved hand finds green feathers once again. "Well…on the way here I saw a factory for machinery and parts like that…I can apply there with whatever they have to offer…it's a bit of a walk from here but it'll be money to help." Wave was startled by the planning that Jet had allowed himself to do while on his way to her place, from where ever he had originally came from. "We can save for the baby, you can stay home instead of getting a babysitter until it starts school then you can go back to school like you had wanted…" Jet failed to see the smile on the girl's face. "Like I said, I have absolutely nothin' but I can try."

The effort was clear to the violet feathered woman. "Well, that's good enough for me Jet."

_And he said_

_There goes my life_

_There goes my future, my everything_

_Might as well kiss it all good-bye_

_There goes my life_

Things settled in fairly well. Jet managed to get the job, working on an assembly line for long hours but the pay was decent and he also picked up any extra hours that he could. Wave, now working at the cash register of the shop, was still baffled by her previous leader and his actions. They saw each other every so often, him having moved into her apartment but with such different hours.

While Wave was working on a little project instead of sleeping like she was suppose to be doing, her friend came home, late and worn out as always. She turned her head when Jet walked through the door, locking it behind him, dragging his feet to the couch then plopping down. "Long day?" is asked from the female swallow.

Dark blue eyes look over to see her working on something small, raising an eye ridge. "Shouldn't you be sleepin'?"

"I tried but I couldn't." She answers, not looking up from her project. "Hey Jet?"

"What?"

"We haven't thought of a name."

A bit confused, Jet lifts his head to look at the older girl. "You haven't thought of one?" Navy blue eyes stare into crystal as this is asked, startled at how close this girl is to popping and she hasn't thought of a name. He had just assumed that women just thought of these things on their own during their free time. Then again, it seemed that Wave did everything in her power to make sure she had no free time.

"Well…no…" Wave admits, setting the project down to look at the male who she shared the couch with. "I…just know the kid is a girl…I…guess…" She was a little lost for words. She was still having problems accepting the fact that she was carrying a living creature but was able to rest knowing that Jet was around to help. Even if it was awkward.

"Got it. It's okay." Needless to say, these two just were not parent material. Wave wasn't all for socializing and usually kept to herself and her technology while Jet…well…

"Is there anything you like?"

Jet thought about it for a while. And immediately he knew he was in trouble. He had honestly thought of as many female names as he could only the only names he could think of were of past girls that he had slept with, either one nights stands or those he had a sort of relationship with. And he wasn't about to tell Wave that and he was determined to think of a name that didn't remind him of a past girl. "Well it'd be easier if we knew what color her feathers would be…then we could name her something like Lavender or Lilac or something like that…" Though that doesn't sound like much effort in naming, it is quite a lot in Jet's world. "And if it were a boy we could at least name it after me…"

A small laugh catches the boy's attention. "Like the world needs more than one of you."

"Ha ha ha." Jet's voice drips in sarcasm as he leans back against the couch, arm resting on the side. "Very funny Wave." The boy was amused to say the least, he just wouldn't tell the girl beside him that. "Hey, how about Flow?"

Wave thought about it for a second, wondering just where that name came from exactly. Not two seconds ago Jet was talking about naming the girl after colors…or flowers, she wasn't hundred percent sure what was in Jet's head. Flow sounded like a pretty good name. "Flow? Where'd that come from?"

A tinge of pink finds it's way under green feathers. "Well…flow is kind've another word for wave…and…I think it's fittin' since…well…er…" It's at this moment that Jet realized that the idea sounded better in his head than out loud, especially to the girl that is making him sleep on the couch since she only has one bedroom, the other room is littered with crap that the boy can't even pronounce much less find the true use for it.

The smile on Wave settles his worries. "Flow is the perfect name."

_A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later_

_That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator_

_Oh yeah…he loves that little girl_

Once again, Jet drags his feet home, walking home from the bus stop and before that work. Still working at one of Robotnik's factories that process different parts for air gear and such. The days seem to stretch more and more every week and he still has nothing to show for it aside from a few on the job injuries. Walking into the building of his apartment, the green hawk makes his way to the elevator, stairs not even an option after his day. He had been working for five years and during those five years he had managed to hurt his shoulder and his wrist while working.

His left arm unable to move any higher than his shoulder and his right wrist had been broken a while ago and it hadn't healed correctly. If the pay wasn't good the male would have left long ago, however, with a little girl to raise…it wasn't even an option. It wasn't even a thought actually.

Opening the door, relief hits the man as he walks into his home, locking the door behind him. Tossing his jacket on the bench that has become a coat rack, Jet makes his way to the kitchen. "Wave? Are you ho-"

"Daddy!" A little girl's voice startles the youth a bit, blue eyes turning quickly to see his daughter running over to him from the living room. "Mommy, Daddy's home!"

Reflexes kicking in, Jet immediately crouches down a bit, opening his arms. "Hey there Flow." He calls out to the girl, who runs in to his arms as they close around her small body. Jet stands, resting the violet feathered girl on his hip. "How was your day? Were you good for Mommy?"

The girl beams with happiness, ignoring what was asked of her. "I drew you a picture." The girl starts squirming a bit, Jet letting the girl down on her feet as she runs off into the other room. Within a few moments, Flow returns with a sheet of paper, doodles on it in bright colors. "See?"

Though he is tired and wanted nothing more than to sit down, the green hawk leans down and grabs the sheet of paper. "I see." Blue eyes wander the paper as he tries to figure out what the picture even was. Usually it was of things she sees whether it was in a magazine, on television or simply following her mother into her work room. His daughter wasn't much of an imaginative person but she was good at duplicating things she sees even at her age. The picture was of three birds, that much he knew for sure. Each standing on a board, the stance alone will never leave Jet or his memories of the life he had left behind. Then it dawned on him when he saw the colors. The larger male on the left was grey, the feminine one on the right was violet and then there was an obnoxious green male in the center. "Where did…"

"I drew a picture of you and Mommy I saw in a magazine. Uncle Storm was even in it. Isn't that cool?"

Jet looks over the paper to see bright blue eyes gazing up at him, smile plastered to her beak as she sways slightly side to side, the charms on her belt moving with her. "Yeah. It is." The green feathered father responds. "And this is going on the fridge like all your other drawings."

_Momma's waiting to tuck her in_

_As she fumbles up those stairs_

_She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear_

_Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls_

"Flow," Jet's voice fills the night of the apartment they still live in. "It's time for bed." The green bird wanders the small area, in search of his daughter. "Flow, it's getting late and you have to go to bed." He keeps up his searching, looking under blankets, under tables and even behind the couch. "This is getting old, it's bedtime." The male grumbles, tired as he walks into the kitchen. Between work and his kid, he wasn't sure what to do with himself. Especially now that she was growing up and become more aware of her surroundings. She also had the wonderful ability to hide from her parents because of her small size.

The girl's mother enters the kitchen as well. "Find her yet?"

Checking the kitchen closet, Jet sighs. "I can never find her." He shuts the closet door, the green bird running his grungy fingers run through his feathers. "Flow, sweetie, it's-" The youth stops when he hears a soft giggle. With a warm smile, Wave leaves the kitchen, headed for the girl's room to dress her for bed. As she leaves, her husband of a little over a year opens the cabinet door under the sink. He is immediately greeted with bright blue eyes. "Flow, time for bed." Reaching under the sink, Jet lightly pulls his daughter from her hiding place, pulling her into his arms, kicking the door shut. "When I say it's time for bed it's time for you to go to bed."

"But Daddy, I never get to see you." Flow squeaks out, wrapping her arms around Jet's thin neck. "You're always gone and Mommy's always busy."

A bit guilty, Jet lets his blue eyes locate the girl in his arms. "Daddy is busy workin' and your mother goes to school so she can get a better job. We're saving up money for a house so we can get out of this small apartment." Jet explains to his daughter, hoping she would understand. Or at least listen. Too easily can he recall the struggle to keep the money to stay in this crappy two bedroom apartment for just the three of them. Wave attends school and works as a mechanic still and Jet still works at the factory, often double shifts so they can get by.

The girl looks up the stairs as her father walks down the hall slowly. "But I'm happy here."

A smile appears on Jet's beak. "You are now but you'll grow up and this place will be too small."

"Oh." Is the simple answer he gets. "Okay." The purple bundle in his hold giggles, waiting to be put down as he makes his way to her bedroom. He does just that, setting her down on her feet as she runs into the room to her mother, who has pajamas waiting. He couldn't help but smile as the two most important things in his life get ready for bed.

It was moments like this that made the long work hours and restless nights worth it.

_He smiles_

_There goes my life_

_There goes my future, my everything_

_I love you, Daddy good-night_

_There goes my life_

Jet had come a long way since that afternoon he thought his life had shattered at that bar. Now him and his family live in a small house, with more than enough room for three people. Wave now works with extreme gear once again, creating different designs of models and making parts more functional having quit as a mechanic on normal vehicles. Jet still works at the old factory, making much better pay now that he has worked there for over fifteen years. His daughter-a beautiful teenage girl at the spunky age of sixteen.

The years just flew by as Jet watched his little girl grow up.

And still she manages to surprise him.

"_Boyfriend?_" The green feathered father ghosts out. "What do you mean by boyfriend. She can't have a boyfriend." Needless to say, the man was assaulted with information.

Wave let out a small laugh. "Gold is taking her out to prom. Hadn't she told you this?" His wife continues to laugh, turning on her camera as her daughter finishes getting ready. "It's a little late for you to say something now anyway-he's on his way over to pick her up."

"Like hell. Ain't nobody taking my little girl to-" He is then interrupted by a knock on the front door. "Is that him?" Was stupidity asked considering the conversation Jet seemed to have become ignorant of.

With a roll of her eyes, the calmer of the two steps forward. "Either be civil and greet this boy or go to your room Jet."

"Wha-" That never dying flame of anger flares. "You can't send me to my room!" The man face palms. "Wave-you-" he is again interrupted as his further temperamental love chucks a wrench at him. One of the many that litter this home. After barely dodging the metal tool, blue eyes dart up to be startled by a young man. Wave's childhood friend in fact.

"Hello Mr. GaleCrest." Jet stares at the boy he's known for years, dressed up for prom in dark blue clothing that worked in contrast with his dusty brown feathers. The bald eagle teen that he's grown to both like and hate. Green eyes look up at the older male, looking for approval. "Sorry if I'm late. Is Flow ready?" Is asked gently, if a bit nervous.

"She's finishing up." Wave answers, taking a few pictures of the young man in their living room. Jet remained silent, examining the young eagle who had wanted to take his little girl to prom. He didn't like this one bit. It seemed just yesterday he was tucking her into bed.

"Gold, you're here." A young woman's voice is heard behind them, the female hawk in a light green dress that was embroidered with purple beads that glistened in the light.

"Hurry up and come down here so I can take your picture. It won't be long, promise."

Again Jet watched in silence as his daughter grabbed the man's arm, Wave taking many pictures, everyone full of smiles.

It took the ex-criminal a few moments to realize that he had one on his beak as well.

_She had that Honda loaded down_

_With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express_

_He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go_

_She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast_

Things were moving too fast it seemed. Having no clue where the time really went, Jet did as he was told, helping with moving boxes down the stairs to the car that he had given his little girl a few months ago. The one with the large dent in the side due to a horrible grocery incident. Having needed help, Jet had called up Storm to help, who had brought his lover, a purple cat by the name of Big(please do not ask. It was an inside joke gone horrible wrong and now they are an official couple in our minds over here.)

"Thank you Uncle Storm!" Flow chimes, labeling the rest of her boxes in her room.

The large gray bird smiles, lifting a box of none breakables being the clumsy fool he knows he is. "It's no problem Flow." He says on his way out the door, passing Big in the hall.

"You too Uncle Big. It was really nice of you two to drive all the way up here just to help me pack up." The bubbly girl, who was just so full of energy just bounces about her room, piling up the rest of her clothes and other things she wanted to bring along.

"No problem little girl." Big replies, lifting a box of his own. "Be sure to remember everything. You are moving quite a ways away." He reminds, leaving the room.

Within a few hours, the car was full packed up with boxes and bags, neatly organized and labeled. Jet closes the car door, rubbing his wrist. All this lifting and moving things was beginning to hurt his shoulder and wrist however it could wait. He could suffer old pains to get his only child on her feet for the real world. He looks over to see everyone, standing in the front yard, talking. Too easily one could see Wave trying not to cry as her little girl is ready to leave the nest. "Thanks again." The lavender feathered girl smiles, hugging Storm then Big. "It was great seeing you guys again. I hope to see you soon. I'll call when things settle down." Jet could hear as he opened the hood of the car just to make sure everything was alright. He could hear the small talk from his best friend and his partner from behind.

The feathered man just could not believe what had all happened over the years. The world was going to have another extreme gear mechanic only Flow has dreams of opening her own equipment for children. To make their products safer and more enjoyable. Jet was proud of his little girl. She was going to the best college around and has such a bright future. Not anything anyone would have expected from him or Wave.

The mother who had been foolish enough to become pregnant when she wasn't even dating a man. Wave grew up without a father and her mother had become an alcoholic. Someone who didn't care what happened to her only child which is how Jet had met Wave in the first place. On the streets. She could barely attend school but thanks to Jet and Storm helping out, she managed to graduate. And with honors.

A father who had fooled around with his whole life, stealing for a living, spending most of his teenage years on drugs, drinking and having sex with as many beautiful girls as he could. He had dropped out of school. He had ran away from home. He left his wealthy family because they could not see eye to eye. He screwed up and knocked a great woman up, a woman that he had abandoned only to return.

Well, he thought he had screwed up.

Closing the hood, Jet looks over to see his family and friends. All looking at him, waiting. With a smile, the green feathered man opens the driver's door as his girl walks over, opening her arms, embracing her father. Jet returns the hug, careful of his dirty gloves knowing that Flow has complained many times in the past about grease and oil stains in her clothes. "Thanks Daddy." She says through a smile. "For everything. I know you and Mom never had that much money and you spent a lot to make me happy. I know you worked a lot and that I've stressed you out more than needed. But thanks."

Jet squeezes tighter, unable to believe that at some point in his life he thought of this beautiful girl as a mistake in his life. He had never been so wrong. "No need to thank me Flow." He pulls away, digging into his back pocket for his wallet. "Here's a little to help you. Spend it wisely."

With a smile, the young lady takes the money being offered and puts it in her back pocket. "I know Daddy. Love you."

"Love you too."

With more good-byes, both outside and inside the car, Flow pulls out of the drive, with promises of calling once she moves into the small duplex that her and Gold are moving into. One final wave, then she's off.

_And he cried_

_There goes my life_

_There goes my future, my everything_

_I love you_

_Baby good-bye_

It was late by the time Storm and Big left for their own home, having reminisced about the days since Flow's birth. The cries, the laughs, the misunderstandings, growing up. All of that. They left with smiles, hoping to hear from everyone soon. After a small talk of their own, Jet and Wave make their way to their bedroom, having to peer into their daughter's empty room as they pass by.

"Are you alright?" Jet asks quietly, holding his wife of fourteen years. It was also hard for him to believe that their daughter was gone however, the reality was that she was and they helped her with that. Like every parent must do.

A soft smile grows on Wave's beak. "I'm alright Jet. Thanks." The two head into their room, one in tears. "I just can't believe she's gone. You know?" Wave explains out loud, changing for bed, her husband doing the same. "I mean…eighteen years passed. Eighteen years we watched her grow, learn and live…" The woman plops into bed, ungraceful but in disbelief.

The male hawk crawls into bed. "I know. The years just flew by…a lot faster than our younger years that's for sure." Laying down, blue eyes stare up into the ceiling. "So how do you think she'll do? Moving in with Gold and everything."

"I think they'll do just fine." Is his answer as the other rolls into his body, purple arms sliding up his green chest. "They've known one another since they were five. What could go wrong?" Everyone could tell that Gold and Flow were in love. It took them a little while to figure it out though.

The male let his mind wonder for a second. "I can think of a few things" is grumbled out.

Wave wasn't really impressed. "He isn't going to get her pregnant. He's a smart boy."

Jet lets out a small scoff. "He's a boy."

Wave just laughs.

_There goes my life_

_There goes my life_

_Baby good-bye_

A few more years passed and nothing really changed with the GaleCrest's home. They got a few pets and Jet had injured his wrists once again, needing surgery but other than that things were just moving forward. They get the occasional call from Flow about her career or from Storm about his fishing trips with Big. The biggest thing that had happened was when Flow had started her career, getting grants for different development gears for children and a few of the handicap so they can enjoy the extreme gear as well. Jet's father, who owns a huge company dealing with gear production and mechanics, had called asking about this young woman who was brilliant in her field. Flow had been married, going by Flow WhiteFeather when she started her career, so when the grandfather she never met only heard of had called up Jet, the family was quite angry.

Jet's family hadn't heard from him since he ran away, stealing their best gear on the way out. They disowned him when he became a rouge, stealing and causing trouble though he had made the product popular. After hearing about this and the lack of an attempt to contact their son, Flow, being as stubborn as both her parents, declined the great offer her grandfather had offered. He made no attempt to meet her until he had the potential to profit from her.

She declined with a few choice words-poorly choice words by the way. Jet was proud to hear this from his father, who was furious.

Stepping out of his truck, Jet walks to the house, flexing his hand and wrist to work out the pressure that had built during work. He caught an unfamiliar car along with Storm's beat up truck that for some reason won't die and familiar voices out back. Curious, despite the pain, he detours to the back yard.

"Hi Daddy!" The familiar voice of his child greets him, loud as ever. Though he was a bit surprised. Storm and Big were there, and Wave was smiling and happy as can be. Gold sitting beside his wife, who was about six months along. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well it worked." Jet ghosts out, smile creeping to his face to see everyone he loves just waiting. Talking. "Damn, how long have you been here? Gonna stay a bit?" Jet asks, making his way to the back porch.

"Jet," Wave speaks up. "They've asked to move in for a while. Flow and Gold don't know what to do with a baby and they will be so busy with work and-"

"A babysitter is just out of the question." Flow answers, rubbing over her baby bump. "I thought that you did such a great job raising me that you could help me raise my baby."

Sitting beside his wife, Jet grins. "Really now? Sounds great."

One things that Jet and Wave never did growing up was return to their parents. They never asked for help. Never needed it. Jet believe that Flow doesn't need the help. But…

It was a great feeling to be wanted again. Just because he could help his baby girl again.


End file.
